And Then They Have Plans For Us
by BoredOutOfHisMind
Summary: [One-Shot] To some, the war had briefly ended that day, but plans for the shaped future were already in motion, and they have a few, just for her.


**My english vocab is all over the place, I am dearly sorry for that.**

It was hard to breathe to say the least, not mentioning the darkness that had been surrounding her for sometime now.

What was the last thing she remembers?

There were explosions everywhere, there were distant screamings that had been silenced by the time she's noticed it.

Yet she didn't notice that motar shell that was coming for her.

After that, it was cold.

''22 years old, joined the army because she wanted a goal in her life, or to find a purpose for her youth, to experience a war that would shape the course of human history''

''To find something worth dying for?''

''Christel!''

''Christel!''

What was the last thing she remembers?

Her name being called out as she drifted further into the darkness.

Sadness? Desperation? Or just simply satisfaction?

She had given her life to the one she loves the most.

The warmth of her beloved in her hand, and her short breath soothing her to an eternal sleep.

* * *

What was it like to experience death?

She doesn't know, and she can't recall it either, but one thing for sure, the surface of the Crystal Sea she was lying on was replace by a warm bed sheet.

The smell of ragnite in the room.

And a hand gripping her tight belongs to a person whose red head is resting next to hers.

Is this heaven? Well sure as hell it smells a lot like snow, tears of sadness and radiating ragnite.

One, two, three…

Foward they marched

Four, five, six…

Grenades blowing up

Seven, eight, nine…

In the interest of time

Ten.

Men were screaming in pain.

Another cocky patrol wiped out, shame shit, different day.

''Tell the Captain we are clear, pathfinders heading back now''

* * *

''Then what did we fight for all this time?''

''All those deaths, all those sacrifices, all of their efforts, gone''

''The winter wind of northern front blown it all away''

''And that button could change all that''

''But in the end, Claude will not be pushing it''

Revenge is now not a need, but a lust.

A lust for those who have fallen on the surface of the sea that day, on that fateful day when her captain have to say goodbye in tears.

But in the end, her captain will have to learn how to forgive, and forget.

This war is over, it will not need anymore bloodshed, it will not need anymore young men and women to die for a meaningless war anymore.

* * *

''To end a dark ambition''

When they stand under the red sky that day on a foreign land, they know that, there will not be them fighting anymore, they will all go home, building a future together under the same peaceful sky.

All that happy thoughts, she can rebuild Squad F again with Minerva, she can be by her side once again, together shoulder by shoulder in the conflicts that are to come.

She can look up to her once again, admiring her beauty and greatness.

But, in the end, it would be all just illusions of a happier tommorow.

* * *

''Deadmen tell no tale''

Even before the war even ended, the Federation upper echelons have completed plans for the post war situations.

In short, to her, it's just to secure the good political effects, and suppress the bad ones.

But, like how they conduct politics like before, it's all come down to the people who have to execute it, but in this new age, direct warfare isn't favorable anymore.

And a new kind of warfare, comes a new kind of war.

A shadow war, and they have plans for deadmen like her.

She was one of the first, to participate in this new kind of war.

* * *

''We hold their hands in the shadow, but the one pulling the triggers is them''

It was strange standing in Imperial territory again.

A remote village, inside a country runs by a pupper goverment belongs to the Empire higher authority.

The Blue Rose event started it all, a spark inside a giant tinder box.

The Imperial wasn't exactly a unify entity itself, to make a short it's the Federation, but just a different flag, and the will of an Alliance, runs around the will of a single man.

''The murderous Emperor''

''Down with the Emperor''

''We'll have his head on the stick like those tyrants in the days of old''

''Let's kick those Imps out of our country''

Revolutionists, exiles, the oppressed, the hungers, all united by a single thoughtful wish.

Freedom.

* * *

''In the end, it's nothing but despair''

The uprising ended in a bloodbath.

Even with the training and the weapons they've provided, the Roses were still lacking of elements that their oppressors have.

Outnumbered, Outgunned, and a lack of unify command, the Uprising was soon turning into a bloody struggle to survive among the ruins.

Maybe Claude was wrong that day, you don't need a bomb to turn a beautiful city into dust, or countless lives of the young, the old, the children, lying up agaisnt the wall and shot.

Maybe it's only the cost of freedom is so great for a single bomb to even match.

The smell of dust, and gunpowder covering the once flowery smell of a square.

* * *

''It smells like the day I died''

Watching from the distance, they finally have the confirmation from high command to extract from the conflict zone, leaving all of those desperate souls to fend for themselves.

It wasn't their war to begin with, but they hold the match to spark the fire.

It will be put out, but served its purpose.

It wasn't about winning, it's to send a message.

* * *

''The more things've changed, the more they stay the same''

A year later, 1936 EC, the war continues without no end in sight.

Maybe they would send her back to Squad F, continue her service within the army, holding her own rifle and pulling her own trigger.

And she would be looking up at her captain once more, and be under the sam sky, together.

That's a promise, on a late afternoon tea time.

Never in her life, the tea was so salty, but, warm.

So warm.

That night, Minerva was seen alone on the training field, staring at the night sky, and whisper something to herself.

* * *

''The one who hid her hatred under a smile''

Millenia Hudson has a really lovely smile, the smile that would sooth a broken soul, and encourage them to pick up a rifle with a determined will.

And ultimately to their demises on the frontline in the uprising that day.

But she kept on smiling, hardly a glimpse of sadness.

Maybe she was smiling for her husband's part.

Correction, late husband.

Why did she even ended up with Chritel Ward, it's clasiffied, the official documents said she returned to her hometown where she and her husband met.

Not on undocumented wars with a smile to…literally die for.

* * *

''If they can't decide, we'll make it for them''

Unexpected, but predictable.

Gallia was always the central conflict hot spot since the dawn of EW 1, and it had repelled not one, but two invasions conducted by the Empire, one of them costs them a prince and his generals.

Violence and agressive actions are the Imperial's way of doing things, but if smooth talkings doesn't work out, even the Feds have to get their hands dirty.

It didn't work out, Gallia will not join the Federation because they want to keep being the peace loving country that they are.

But, something happened, when a ''lesser race'' suddenly the ruling element in the principality, things went a little sideway, and it was a chance.

Her team was inserted into the hot spot under the control of a new Gallia ''Revolutionaries'' group.

All it takes was a little push, and this country will be a new Federation member.

* * *

''For Gallia''

Another dead Darscen.

''Hail the Duke''

Another burnt village.

''Down with the Dutchess''

Another country in flame.

Same shit, different day.

In the end, the only blood spilled on the ground is of Gallian anyway.

* * *

''We will pledge our loyalty to the Federation''

In short, that's what the duke said in that dinner, sitted right beside him were two of his own children fighting the war on the frontline, faces're hard to tell if they are happy, or down right pissed off.

We provide weapons, manpower, supplies and tactical knowledge, they'll provide us with a country filled with ragnite and a history of Imperial defiance.

Sounds like a good deal, she'd whisper to herself, but, who's got the better end of the deal she wonders.

Maybe they see through it at the first moment Townsend open his lips and explain the ''mutal benefits''

''We provide, they execute''

* * *

''The wind is talking''

That's what Claude would say when he was looking at the night sky trying to figure out where the Centurion would go next.

Her captain, though she'd never admit it, is impressed by how he claimed to have communication method with a force of nature.

She'd love to write it down as a bluff, but it's always so accurate.

But she does not need Claude today to know what's on the horrizon, where the wind is coming from.

And it's loud.

Parachute after parachute expanded and touch the ground, some of them are cargo, some are the ''manpower'' they were talking about earlier.

And a flying fortress glooming above her head, blackened the already calm night sky.

* * *

''There's no short of hatred for the Darscen, and with it, no short of volunteer to exterminate it either''

Some of the men here are not even Gallian to begin with, but they are all here for one thing and one thing only.

''To liberate Gallia from the Darscen filth''

Discrimination was always a problem in Europa, but there are rules that you simply cannot cross in your home country.

But here, it's a free kill festival, what's better than shooting unarmed civilians trying to flee, better to exterminate them from the root as well, like women, children and that, and a cause to justify it all.

And after all, Darscen don't fight back.

* * *

''I am Specialist Ward, from today, I will show you how to hold a rifle correctly''

''Aim, breathe and pull''

Amatuers, idiots, extremists.

All of these factors can cost some serious issues, but then again the issue itself is most of the GRA is consists of these elements.

Some were just got sweep in the wave, got forced into the place with their face pale as the corpses of the eastern front burry in the snow.

Some were happy to be here, when they can finally point that barrel down range to their dark haired neighbours and start a turkey shoot.

Twisted goal that united people under a same flag.

''Because we got beaten by a bunch of kids''

From the reports she's been getting, it's quite disturbing.

A bunch of young combatants pushed off an entire platoon of trained soldiers.

She get the same report from her fellow specialists as well.

She suddenly grow a smile.

Maybe there is some hope for this country afterall.

* * *

''We have captured the capital''

It was one of those time where she hates to admit that she was a good soldier to the Federation.

A full scale assault on a undefended campus filled with kids who were just enjoying their youths.

But they are the menaces they have been disrupting their operations in the region, and hinder any actual progress made by these goons.

But it's a war, this is not avoidable.

Her finger froze, the trigger is refusing to be pulled.

But yet, there's really no need for covering fire, when they have those abomination of a weapon system, something that was based on the previous A2 project, only this time, it's not rigged to blow a whole city skyhigh.

If you can't find a Valkyrur, just make one.

When the recon team finally came back with the documents they've came for, the giant sky crusier latches on to the wind and quickly make its escape.

* * *

''This is not his wish''

Hudson was…hard to tell to say the least, it wasn't like that Op back in the Imperial village.

Their jobs were to give them a mean to resist, a goal to unify and pawns to be expended.

Not funding a ethical civil war with more death an destruction.

Maybe that was just Imperials killing each other, less the better she assumes?

But this war, this is not war.

This is murder.

It wasn't a rightful war to begin with, maybe a few dead dark-haired is enough for a good relationship with a ragnite mine.

These deaths are different, they aren't for any specific cause but just a favor in a political game.

But it will all be over soon.

* * *

''To all active units on this frequency, halt all operations, dispose of any infomation regarding our involvement in the conflict, execute directive #274 immediately''

If must, she could burn this whole damn castle down.

But the thing in front of her is preventing just that, its massive arm cannon is pointing right at her.

She's cornered, with nowhere to run, and no means to fight back.

Bang, bang, bang, 3 consecutive shots hit it right in the back of its head, but it didn't flinch a bit, instead it turns, the cannon charged up and ready to fire a bolt that could stop a tank dead in its track.

But, it felt right into Millenia's trap.

''Unlucky, is it not?''

After that, all that's left is the sound of a machine gun unloads into the V2's exposed head.

''I join the war to see what destruction I can bring with my misfortune''

Lily Ashen is a quite a character, to say the least.

Why she is also here, that would be the same as Millie, but would be easier to just take a guess.

''Unlucky, isn't it?''

The black haired girl swung the machine gun behind her back and began helping Christel moving the documents previously on the floor.

''#274 in order. We have to burn this whole place down, I've got reports of a strike group is heading to this castle''

And like it's on cue, the front door has been blown to pieces.

* * *

This should be the 2nd time tonight she gets attacked by a unnatural force, but this one made the V2 looks like childplay.

The Darscen woman swung her giant cannon with a blade attached to it in Chritel's general direction, would it not be her experience of dodging bullets, she would be scout salad right about now.

Maybe she would be soon if someone doesn't get her out of this.

All around the GRA goons felt one by one to the strike group's relentless attacks, much to her concern.

Not now, not here, she will not gonna die here, she has a promise to keep.

That woman suddenly stop in her track when Christel was far enough, and something tells the Scout that something is off.

The Darscen raised her cannon to a 45 degree angle, and coming out of it was a barrage that would make Riley Miller's grenades barrages look like a joke to compare.

One landed right next to her, in a very untimely manner, but it wasn't a direct hit.

She can't be so sure about the next one coming to her right now.

* * *

When she finally came back to her senses, a body was lying on top of her.

''Lucky for you huh''

When that thing was about to drop right onto her head, she remembers Lily came out of her hiding and jump right into her, pushing her out of the grenade's way.

''Well Sergeant, it looks like he still have plans for both of us''

Lily left out a twisted laugh before helping her comrade back up.

''Better start running before that woman locks on on us again''

''Too late''

She came up behind them unoticed, with the blade fixed on their noses.

Until a flash blinded them all.

* * *

''Thanks the Valyrur, the flash grenade worked''

The three left out a relived breath before looking back at the burning light in the distance, the castle that served as the point of rebellion, now just a bad memory, of a new Gallia.

The truck carrying the operatives rolling at full speed, under a starless night of winter.

* * *

''Think Command just tell us to go f- ourselves''

In short, directive #247 is a order to disband any operating group in the region, and spread out, find a way back to friendly territory, or lay low and wait for further order.

The first place that came to Chritel's mind was the place she would never expected to visit.

''Hafen''

Claude's hometown.

* * *

It was strange, to share a table with the man she hates the most, but right now, he and his establisment is the only place that accepts Federation spies, call it old time's sake or whatever, she's grateful for not having to laying low in some slums.

At this time, the legitimate goverment is hunting down the rest of the rebels or anyone associated with them.

If caught, the relationship between the Federation and Gallia will take a turn for the worst, and it'd be hell to pay.

''You guys just keep low for awhile, command knows you are here and they will send someone here when things calm down a bit''

Claude doesn't ask, Riley doesn't, even the their ex tank engineer doesn't.

Why they are here, nobody knows, and nobody wanna know.

* * *

She would quite understand where the wind talks were coming from, at night, Hafen is quite a place to settle a troubled mind.

She sat quietly on the grassy hill, looking blankly at the sky, feeling the wind brushing through her now free hair that she would usually pin them in.

If she felt asleep here, it would be nice, the wind, the nature, no more worry about how many people she'd have to kill to finish her job.

But, everything might be just a bad dream, whenever she closes her eyes, it would take her back to that shoreline again with those tanks killing her beloved squad.

She would be seeing her captain's tears again, her rage, her desperation and sadness.

But most importantly, this might all be one big dream, and that the next time she awakes from her sleep, it would be on the cold bed of the Crystal Sea, one more time.

Something did really die that day.

* * *

''Chirstel''

She can feel the warmth pressing against her back.

And a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

''I kept my promise didn't I captain?''

A tear quitely rolled down her cheek.

''Let's go home Captain, back to Squad F''

Minerva left out a sniff, head burried in her most trusted friend's back.

''We've been waiting for you all this time, yes, let's go home''

''Hell we even named a tank after you''


End file.
